Although the invention has wider application than docks or like structures, the description of the preferred embodiments of my invention relate to a docking system. Docks for boats and the like are common structures and have taken various shapes and configurations from those simplified docks built by hobbyists to those large articulated docks built for marinas and the like by professionals.
Canadian patent No. 598,528 granted relates to a dock system which is relatively simple and portably adjustable while the dock is in place, the level being adjustable to suit water levels. The dock sections of the above system are effectively suspended from chains connected to the head of posts and a specialized jack is used to lift the corner of each section and permit adjustment of the chain associated with said corner.
Although such vertically adjustable systems for docks are known, I have developed a system preferably adapted for use with wood supports which avoids chains and yet provides for selected water level adjustment, installation and removal without having to enter the cold water.